When Twilight Never Happened
by Ragdoll-Ranny
Summary: Bella has an accident and cannot remember anything apart from being a Vampire. How or why is out of the question. Edward gives up hope of ever getting Bella back, whilst her family and friends try so hard to bring her memories back. Will they succeed?
1. Broken Moments

**Disclaimer: These are Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**This story shows the love and affection **_**most**_** of the Cullen's try to help Bella gain her memory back.**

**Please R & R**

**RagdollRanny ^,..,^**

**Broken Moments**

_I flinched back in horror; teeth bared...a low guttural sound emanating from my chest. Who were these people? Why did they look so concerned with me? There was nothing in their expressions that expressed anger or defence, but still...who were they and why wouldn't they leave me alone...?_

**Bella's POV:**

"You're dead, mongrel!" I screamed as I hurled myself through the trees. I could hear the low thud of the dog's paws hitting the damp moss on the forest floor so I knew I was directly above him. I sped up so I could hear his slow panting behind me, and then without pausing I stepped off the tree branch and dropped downwards...landing lightly on the wolf's back.

"You lose...again," I laughed, jumping to the floor. The wolf rolled his eyes and barked sharply at me, before he turned his back and stormed off.

"Don't take that tone with me Jake," I muttered after him, grinning to myself. I leant against a tree, waiting for him to return, wringing my sodden hair in my hands. Eventually Jacob appeared from behind a tree, fastening the sweat pants he had just donned.

"You only won because you were up in the trees, and therefore had an easier pathway," he said, trying to not look defeated.

"Feel free to use the tree's then," I said, gesturing to the closest branch.

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, right...how many wolves do you see casually walking climbing up in the canopy?"

I shrugged and turned away, walking back towards the Cullen household.

I heard Jacob follow, and I wondered to myself how he must feel knowing that he would soon be returning to my beautiful daughter's side. I thought of how I felt, the butterflies, the extreme happiness, and wondered how it could be any more intense for someone to have imprinted without spontaneously combusting at every moment.

I was still deep in thought when I saw Edward and Alice appear at the door of the house, and I noticed how their faces were twisted in despair, how Edward all but smashed through the door as he was running towards me. Alice reached her hand out, whilst calling my name. I would have tried to make sense of this, tried to ask them what was wrong.

There are many things I would have done, had I realised that Jacob was planning a secret attack, and had put too much force into his launch, sending me head-first into a clutter of sharp rocks...effectively knocking me out.

**I hope you enjoyed my story so far. It's only a short chapter to just give you a taste of what's to come in the story.**

**My spell checker is my lovely boyfriend :D so if you see any mistakes...blame him :D**

**Again, please R & R :D**

**Thank you!**


	2. Forgotten Identity

**Disclaimer: These are Stephenie Meyer's characters. Not mine.**

**So we see here what the outcome of Bella's accident is, and what effect this has on her family, especially Edwards.**

**Please R & R**

**RagdollRanny ^,..,^**

**Forgotten Identity**

**Bella's POV:**

"She's waking up," a quiet, chiming voice whispered somewhere near me. There was some movement, which sounded like someone getting up from the couch. Then I heard a sigh, followed by someone taking hold of my wrist.

"Bella, love? Are you ok? Talk to me if you can," a male voice murmured to me. Someone kissed my hand, so I pulled it back quickly. As my eyes shot open I saw four people stood over me, all looking concerned. I gripped the bed I was lying on and snarled at them.

"Go away!" I growled at them, jumping from the bed and into a defensive crouch. I heard more people in the building. I guessed I was upstairs; the noises were beneath me...and two heavy, pulsing heartbeats were not far away. My mouth filled with venom.

The red-headed male in the room walked a little closer so I swiped at him with my hands. It was then I thought to myself that if he was to come anywhere near me again, I'd kill him.

The male looked hurt...more hurt than a friend would if they said something awful. This was something more. He was in pain...how was I causing him pain?

"Bella?" the blonde male said. To which I ignored him. "Bella?" he said again. I looked up at him, frustrated. This 'Bella' needed to answer him soon before I hunted her down for him. But when I turned my head to the male I realised he was looking at me.

Bella? I wasn't Bella. I've never heard the name...have I...?

...

...

I had no idea who I was, nor who these people were. I tried to think of what I could remember. Pain, lots of pain and burning. Although I remembered becoming strong and powerful. I remembered becoming a vampire, but I couldn't remember why.

Staring at the group of what seemed like other vampires, (the image I had in my mind of a human seemed humorous to even consider calling these angels one) I realised that they weren't trying to cause me harm, but instead seriously concerned. I straightened myself from my crouch and stared at the blonde male.

"I'm Bella?" I questioned him, "I...I don't remember," I whispered.

He nodded thoughtfully; it seemed he had expected this. But who ever suspects a forgetful vampire appearing in their company?

"What do you remember?" he asked. I noticed the red-headed male looked up from his drooped, defeated slouch. He then stared intently at my face, and I noticed my stomach fluttered when I gazed into his eyes. They were...dazzling.

I focused again, really trying to think, but it didn't help. Only pain, which was my first and only memory.

I looked back at the blonde vampire. "Nothing...only pain. Becoming a vampire..." I muttered.

I heard a gasp from the red-headed male and watched as he left the room, his fists clenched. The third male left after him.

The only other vampire in the room was a small female with bright eyes and short, spiky black hair. She cautiously carried a small book towards me and handed it over to me. Confused, I took it from her and lifted the intricate cover. The first photo was a picture of the red-headed male and a pale, thin human girl. She was ordinary looking, but the look in the males face in the photo showed pure devotion. Because of this I felt a twinge where my heart was. Jealousy...he was committed to someone else.

I turned the next page and saw the same couple, apart from now the girl stood just as immortal and glorious beside her mate. She was beautiful and had the same hypnotic eyes that would entrance any human being. So this must have meant she was turned into a...vampire.

I gasped as I realised what this small vampire was trying to tell me. I put the book down and slowly turned to face a mirror I saw hanging on the wall. Looking at my reflection, I saw the beautiful, brunette angel from the photos. I felt myself becoming upset and I began to cry dryly, wrapping my arms around myself to hold in the pain.

No wonder the other male was so upset. So devastated and annoyed. He had lost his mate, because I had forgotten him...

"What are you trying to tell me?" I whispered.

The small vampire moved closer and slowly took my hand in one of her tiny hands. I turned to look at her.

"We're trying to tell you who you are. It seems the accident has wiped out all your memories, and we thought showing you photos would help you understand, rather than expecting you to believe it from us," she said, now stroking my hair repeatedly.

It was weird how comfortable I was, letting her be so close. Deep down I knew somewhere she was telling the truth, as I felt completely safe with her. Almost like I had loved her.

"I'm Carlisle," the blonde male said, "and this is Alice. If you would like, we can answer any questions you have and fill you in of the life you have here, before we try to work out how to bring your memories back?"

He was calm and patient and I saw in him no hidden plan or malice. He seemed honest and he wanted to help. I nodded, and Alice pointed to a large sofa in the room.

I sat down and they sat down either side of me. This was going to take a while. How much past did they have to fill me in on? It didn't seem they knew yet how to bring back this 'Bella'.

**So now you know what difficult position the Cullen's are in. What will happen to Bella? How are the family going to cope?**

**Only time will tell...**

**Though I would like **_**some**_** reviews please. I didn't get any in my first chapter and would like some encouragement to continue posting chapters, or you'll just never find out :P**

**RagdollRanny**


	3. The Lost Soul Mate

Thank you for the ONE review that I received on my last chapter. I thoroughly appreciated it. However, I would like more, they do make me happy!

This chapter shows an insight to Edward's emotions, his anger and frustration, and his initial worries. I hope it lives up to expectations.

RagdollRanny ^,..,^

Please R &R

**The Lost Soul Mate**

**Edward POV:**

"Jacob," I yelled, whilst storming down the stairs. Emmet left the room, hot on my heels. Probably not to hold me back from killing the dog, but to encourage me and get a few shots in himself.

I heard a shuffle in the lounge, along with a heartbeat picking up slightly...the sound of a worried _mongrel...murderer!_

I rounded the corner, fists clenched, and my fingernails digging in deep into my palms. When I saw the monster I crouched back, with the feeling of pleasure as I saw the honest fear in his face...the fear which would be the last thing he ever felt before I ground his weak body into the dirt.

...what stopped me was that the only thing in the world that could ever prevent me from killing this beast stepped in between me and the mutt.

"Father," she whispered, holding her hands up in front of her "Don't do this please. How would killing Jacob solve what's wrong with mum?"

I growled at my daughter with the look of sorrow shining in her huge eyes. Gritting my teeth I stood up slowly, growling some more as I saw the beast relax behind Renesmee.

Once Jasper stepped into the room I felt calm, and peaceful...

"_Sorry,"_ he mentally spoke to me, "_you know it's for the best. How would spilt blood help? You don't want to lose your daughter as well,"_

I growled and began pacing around the room, whilst explaining to everyone what we had just found out.

"She can't remember _anything_ apart from being a vampire. Nothing...not _where_ she is, not who _I_ am...not even who _she_ is...this has never been recorded happening with a vampire before...you must have bloody pushed her hard _dog_ to make her forget everything!"

I then froze to glance at the monster, who, in my opinion didn't look worried enough, so I used his weakness against him.

"She can't even remember her own daughter! How do you feel now? You've separated a young girl from her mother, who may never remember her again?"

I felt smug as Jacob's face dropped and he stared at the floor.

"_Urgh..."_ I heard my daughter sigh, and then grabbed Jacob by the hand, she dragged him from the house into the forest.

I sat on the couch and stared at the wall. I remained here for over 6 hours, completely shut down...not thinking or moving. I didn't want to exist without my Bella.

Eventually I heard an opening door coming from upstairs and then Alice quickly descended from the stairs to come sit by my side. Without speaking she flooded her mind with everything that had happened including the tests that Carlisle had performed on Bella to see if her amnesia could be fixed medically, but of course it couldn't. How do you fix a brain that was technically already dead?

It was noticeable how Bella seemed comfortable around Carlisle and Alice, and the hope Alice felt that she would, one day, gain her memories again. It was just a matter of working out what to do to bring them back.

_Bring them back?_

It seemed Alice believed that Bella had not forgotten everything; but her brain had locked everything away to protect her memories when she was injured...she had just lost the key to release them after she was fixed.

But I felt hopeless...Bella may as well have been dead.

Another noise upstairs suggested that Bella would be coming downstairs, and Alice mentally told me that she had agreed to try and carry on with life just like normal and see if she can pick up things whilst they try to work out how to bring back the memories.

I sighed...this would never work. I knew Bella, and if her personality was still the same then she would sit here and try to humour us all and be a lot more selfless. Even after suffering a serious injury, even without knowing who we were she would still strive to make us happy. I dropped my head into my hands and stared at my feet. I felt Alice patting my back after a few seconds. Peering into her mind at her visions I saw that. She was focusing so hard on Bella, it seemed she was constantly having visions...after all; Bella's mind was confused but she would be making changes and decisions frequently as it healed.

I froze as Bella appeared at the top of the stairs. Seeing her confused face staring back at me, I became so frustrated that I couldn't read her mind. Why couldn't her accident have knocked her mental guard out so I could listen in and help?

Bella floated down the stairs, with her hand brushing lightly on the banister, a soft sigh escaped her lips. She perched on the chair beside me smiling. It wasn't the usual smile, the smile which melted my heart and sent me head over heels in love with her again, instead it was a quiet, reserved smile...the one that was given when the person didn't want to upset anyone, or cause any awkward situations.

Pinching my nose I flopped back in my seat...this would never get better...

**So Edwards angered and has no faith...as is usual with the lad! In the next chapter we see more of the emotions of other people close to Bella, being Alice and Jacob. Please review! I can't stress this enough!**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. My Beta had some issues and completely forgot the looney!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Another Broken Heart

This chapter shows a more in depth insight to the other characters in the Cullen family who were affected by the memory loss of Bella. I thought this would be needed, due to Bella currently having no recollection, and Edward being too depressed to have any meaningful 'opinion'!

Please leave me some more reviews; I thoroughly enjoyed the few I received on the last chapter.

RagdollRanny

^,..,^

**Another Broken Heart**

**Alice's POV:**

Me and Carlisle spent hours with poor Bella, showing her photos of the family and explaining in what way she was related to them. I was happy she was accepting the information, but I suppose she had no reason to not believe us seeing as though she could remember she was a vampire, that was pretty unbelievable in the first place.

She smiled when we explained she was my adored sister, she even looked fondly at the photos we had of us together, as if she knew what was happening, as if she knew the memory.

I could see how it was difficult for her to accept that Renesmee was her daughter, how she frowned as she looked through the pictures of her growing up. I asked what was wrong when she sighed at the latest photo of Renesmee in her teens. "I've forgotten so much. My own...daughter," she choked out, as she started crying tearlessly.

I put my arm around her.

"It's ok Bella. It's going to be difficult for you, but understand this. Everyone in our family knows what has happened to you, and no-one has taken offence to you forgetting them. They all want to help. And I _promise_ we will get your memory back," I said, smiling at her.

She returned the smile, squeezing my hand.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Carlisle handed me the next and final book. This was the biggest challenge yet, and something that must have been playing on Bella's mind. Her wedding album.

I placed it lightly in her lap, and watched as she stroked the intricate cover softly, her hand shaking slightly with a worried look on her face.

She turned the top page and gasped at the first photo which showed her as a human in her wedding dress, stood beside the ecstatic Edward.

She didn't turn anymore pages. Instead she continued to stare at the first photo.

"He loves me?" she questioned.

"So much," I answered. Bella looked up at me intently, questioningly. "The things he's done for you," I began before Carlisle cleared his throat subtly.

"Isn't this enough information for one day?" he murmured, a little smile on his face. "We don't want to overload Bella with too much in such a short time,"

"I _want_ to learn," Bella muttered stubbornly. I laughed quietly to myself. Her personality had remained intact, and only made me believe that it was more likely we would fix her mind.

"I agree with Carlisle," I said. "I think for your first day that's enough information. I know you've got questions, but now you know the basics I think it might be best for you to be involved with the family and try to get back to normal, well as normal as you can that is, until we work out what to do," I said.

"I'll go see if everyone has calmed downstairs. We don't want you walking in one of _their_ fights," I said, laughing, so as not to worry Bella.

I skipped lightly down the stairs to pre-warn Edward.

**Jacob's POV:**

I growled as I ran off into the forest, not stopping to save my shorts as I phased as soon as I left the house. I ran quickly, not having to worry about Nessie, who ran with ease beside me. I stopped running as she whispered to me

"Please stop," she said gently.

I breathed deeply and slowed my pace. When I realised she had stopped a few feet back, I began to walk back. I studied her face, and saw worry and sadness. This wasn't going to be good. Slowly, I came to sit in front of her, nuzzling her with my nose. She pushed me away.

"I know you feel guilty," she began, pacing on the spot. So much like her father, "but you HAVE to stop starting arguments with my dad!" she yelled, throwing her hands up, her soft curls bouncing and cheeks flushing. Maybe she was more like her mother?

I whined...I don't always start the fights.

She rolled her eyes as if she knew what I meant.

"I know it's not always though, but dad has lost his wife. His soul mate. _You've_ _seen_ how crazy he is about her. You've been through the whole thing, so how can you not expect him to be angry with you. No matter how big of a mistake it is, you've come away unscathed, whereas my mother can't remember him..." she shouted.

"Can't remember me..."she whispered, her eyes flooding with tears. She dropped to her knees and slumped by a tree, wrapping her arms around her knees. "My mother doesn't know who I am anymore, so do you think it's making it any easier with my dad trying to kill you or you trying to hurt him some more?"

I whined again, but this time it was filled with guilt. I had to blink to keep the tears in. She was the only thing that ever brought me so close to tears. I sat for a bit watching her cry, not knowing what to do, but I sucked up the courage to approach her again, and slowly I wrapped my body around to keep her warm. Her crying subsided.

I phased back when I was ready to speak, wrapping my arms tightly around her. She adjusted herself so she was snuggled up, leaning against me.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, and I never meant for any of this to happen. I promise I'll try to behave," I whispered.

I felt her laugh quietly to herself at my feeble attempt to convince her I was going to behave. I hugged her tighter.

Time passed slowly, and we all watched as Bella tried fruitlessly to fit in with Cullen's, but also as the Cullen's' tried to make Bella feel like she belonged. It was like the girl had lost the ability to move. Everybody did everything for her, and I watched as each day she got more and more frustrated. She stopped talking to people, or mentioning what she was going to do, so that nobody would hop up from their seat and do it for her.

I also watched as Edward grew more and more distant, watching the measly bit of hope fade from his eyes. I watched this from a distance when he was around. If he wasn't talking much to his own family, then I didn't think I even existed in his mind.

The other Cullen's, especially Alice and Carlisle were often found in their huge library, trying to find any clue as to how to cure Bella's memory, searching through Vampire tales or human medical journals on amnesia. It seemed they still weren't having any luck.

However, it was about 2 weeks since her accident when the Cullen's had their first stroke of luck...

**So there may be hope after all! But for now, you will have to wait and see what happens for now.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can see just how upset other family members are.**

**Again, please R & R :D**

**Thanks!**


	5. Golden Memories

**Golden Memories**

**Bella's POV:**

Life was hard.

Life was difficult.

Life was very confusing.

I'd been told to try and fit in, whilst my cure was found, but it seemed it would never happen. It felt that I'd been waiting forever, trapped in my own mind. I often found myself sat alone, desperately trying to release the girl the Cullen's were searching for, but my efforts were wasted.

Everyone seemed eager to help, always helpful, always friendly. Renesmee, my gorgeous daughter always sat beside me, holding my hand and answering any questions I had. I was so difficult to wrap my head around the fact she was my daughter...she was such a similar age to myself, or she appeared to be. We often went for runs together into the forest to feed. She was the person who seemed to understand me the most, and I felt I needed to re-develop my relationship with her.

She did help with me believing the Cullen's and the fact I was one of them. It was hard to ignore the similarities between me and Renesmee. The same hair and skin tone...the same flush of blood to her cheeks, that I'd seen in home videos and photos from when I was human. However, it was also hard to ignore the similarities she held of her father...

I sighed to myself, one day whilst out hunting with Renesmee and Alice. They didn't stop to give me comfort anymore. They knew what was on my mind.

Edward.

After trying _again_ at an attempt to re kindle some form of relationship with him, he denied me _again_ at a hunting trip together, so Alice and Renesmee had jumped to my rescue and saved me from rejection. If he had loved me so much, why did he not want to spend time with me? Was he using my accident as an escape route out of our marriage?

I stopped by a tree, filled with emotion. Slowly, Renesmee picked her way back through the ferns, and stood beside me. Alice dropped back, smiling sympathetically.

She had been keeping a safe distance from me recently, and it was nice for her to even come on a hunting trip with me. She had explained that she was getting headaches from my broken, tangled mind, and the constant changes in decision I was taking as my body tried to fix itself. Her head was filled with confusing visions when I was around.

I sighed again, pulling myself together and headed out again on our hunt. I needed to talk to Edward, to see what he was thinking, and if the situation could be helped or prevented.

**Edward's POV:**

As soon as they left to feed, I stood up from the couch and sped off into the forest in the opposite direction. I did not want to bump into anyone at the moment. I slowed down as I came to my destination.

I barely came here, in the few weeks that had passed since her accident. I barely did anything to do with Bella anymore. I couldn't accept what cruel force had stolen her from me, whilst leaving her shell behind. To make it worse, the Devil had given her shell Bella's personality, to drive me further into insanity and depression. But he would not win. When she was around I remained polite and unaffected. It was when I got a chance to myself did I find myself screaming and ripping at my hair. I became angry and frustrated...and the line of destruction from the trees I'd ripped up in my moments of madness was enough evidence.

But I wasn't angry now. I was only sad and wanted to reminisce over the goddess I had lost. I unlocked the door and walked into our beautiful cottage we used to share.

I sighed as I walked through the rooms, touching the items she had touched, staring at the photo's she had decorated the house with. I sat on the bed we used to share, staring at the wall, until depression sunk in and I found myself lying down.

I don't know how many hours I laid there, but I was woken from my daze with a soft tapping on the door. Thinking it was Esme, as it usually was, coming to check I hadn't done something stupid as I often _heard_ her worry about, I didn't move from the bed.

I didn't move as I heard her walk quietly through the house.

I only lifted my head and opened my eyes when I felt her sit on the bed but not say anything...

...I remained silent, as I saw my angel...my goddess...my weakness staring at me, her eyes only filled with curiosity. It was moments like this when I almost believed she was in there still, fighting to break free.

I sat up and scooted beside her. She smiled meekly to herself, and I felt guilty for the pain and confusion I must have been giving her. Even if _my_ Bella was never coming back, how could I make this Bella suffer?

I took her hand slowly, and whispered "I'm sorry."

She squeezed my hand back and then stood up. "It's ok," she muttered back, stroking circles around my thumb. I smiled softly, remembering how she used to do this before the accident.

It was quiet for a moment, but suddenly as if she knew what I was thinking, as if she knew I had no faith in her ever returning, she spoke.

"Just give me time," she said.

I nodded, standing up to. She let go of my hand, but I could see the restrain she had at not going any further. She was trying too hard to appear 'normal'. And I would have allowed her. I would have taken her up in a second, kissed her, and touched her. I would have memorised every part of her once again, if I didn't feel so guilty, so guilty that it would have felt like I was cheating on my Bella. I sighed deeply and took a step backwards.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to a jewellery box on the dressing table.

"Of course," I answered, distracted by the excited mental voice of Alice, speeding towards the house.

"_Edward, Edward Edwaaaaard,"_ she exclaimed.

I ran to the door, opening it up to see Alice, followed by Renesmee hurtling towards me. They both looked so happy.

I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, but they grabbed me by the arms and dragged me back into the house, and into the bedroom I had just left. They spun me to face Bella, who just at that moment had picked up a large necklace. A large necklace with a huge jewel attached to it.

In fact it was the necklace that had been sent shortly after our wedding, sent from the...

"Volturi..." Bella breathed.

**Ah we seem to be making progress with her now.**

**Please R&R.**

**To those who were following the story, so sorry for the delay. A lot has happened recently in my life and I've wrote the story, but it's just been sat on my laptop waiting for me again.**

**I'll try to fit it in around my dissertation.**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**


	6. An Italian Occurrence

**An Italian Occurrence**

**Bella's POV:**

It was so weird. I was on a high that Edward was talking to me, that he didn't look like he hated me for once. Seeing as he was in a good mood, I took my chance to see if I could inspect my own items. He had grown protective of them, as if I was an imposter, so I never had the chance to examine the stuff I'd collected before the accident.

I opened up a pretty jewellery box, something that seemed harmless in comparison to other items I could have inspected, and I was looking at an innocent pair of earrings when I saw the necklace glinting at the bottom of the box. I picked it up and felt the cool, smooth diamond hanging in the centre. It was heavy.

It was as I turned it in my hands did I feel a strange tingling sensation surging from my hands where I held the necklace, jolting through my arms, through my shoulders, up my neck and into my head. Only then did I freeze in shock as the image of the hooded figures, floating through the forest fill my mind. I felt the fear I had felt then, as I gripped my baby Renesmee in my arms and the feeling of being surrounded by my friends and family.

I knew and remembered what I had just seen.

"Volturi..." I gasped.

Like I said, it was weird. I could remember almost everything from that event. I remembered the effort I took to get forged I.D to rescue Renesmee and Jacob. I remembered how we won and how happy I felt. I remembered it. But I knew I hadn't remembered everything. There was something tugging at my memory when I thought of Jacob, and when I turned to look at Edward and Alice I still couldn't remember anything.

However, when I cast my view to my smiling daughter, I found I could remember everything about her. I remembered the pregnancy, the pain I went through. Again, I felt the tugging of other memories trying to break through. I smiled as I realised how it linked to me turning into a vampire. I laughed to myself and ran towards her, the feeling of motherhood rushing back. She had her arms open ready and we hugged tightly.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, mum," she cried into my shoulder.

When I released Renesmee, I turned to see Alice grinning at me.

"You remember?" she said, her voice filled with happiness.

"Not everything," I admitted. Alice nodded, taking this vital information, "But I can remember everything about Nessie," I laughed, remembering her unfortunate nickname. She smiled.

"This is good," Alice murmured thoughtfully, "we know how to activate your memories know."

Everyone seemed happy...everyone but Edward. He had smiled, and I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes, but when I admitted I couldn't remember everything, I saw the flicker fade. He had thought I was cured, ready to accept me back into his life...but now he was disappointed again.

Alice had to leave, had to run back to the house to tell Carlisle. She told me to return to the Cullen house shortly, and the three of us walked slowly back, my arms linked with Renesmee. Renesmee was playing images in her head of what she thought; showing me how happy she was, but I couldn't help notice the dark spot in her colourful visions. The dark spot representing the depressed Edward walking a few feet behind us. If I could interpret this, then obviously he would see it in her mind too.

When we got back, Carlisle had already had a plan in action. He handed me items to hold and try and unlock another section of my mind, but nothing seemed to work. This however, did not discourage Carlisle. Still on a scientific high he made notes in a big leather journal and only persisted in his ideas. Finally, he decided to try and leave me too it for a while, to see if I had to come across the item myself whilst my mind was not focusing on finding the object.

I promised I would try...whilst not 'trying' to try!

**Edward's POV:**

I had been hopeful...I could even see the memories come flooding back into her body. I was ready to pick Bella up and kiss her so passionately.

I _was_ ready...until she looked at me and there was nothing there in her eyes...as usual.

It turned out she had remembered something, just not everything. And I was finding it pretty difficult to imagine how on earth her memory had just popped back into existence. But then it was hard for me to believe she was pretending her memory had come back. Her acting wasn't amazing...even when she had her memory.

I was full of mixed emotions...and it seemed my mind just didn't want to believe it. Why have some hope when I'd just end up hurt and broken again?

**R&R please!**


	7. A Sister Remembered

**A Sister Remembered**

**Bella's POV:**

Life was getting easier.

I was happy that we had worked out how to jog my memory, and after a week I'd stumbled into a few objects that had opened up my mind...and I noticed each time it happened it seemed to fill bigger and bigger gaps in my mind.

The first thing I stumbled across was some paintings when I was in Carlisle library. I noticed he spent a lot of time in this room, and thought it would have been a good place to start. However, when I was in the room, I was distracted by a large pile of books on his desk and forgot my task in hand. It was when I was helping by putting some of the books back into their correct place that I saw the painting, propped up behind his desk. I went to inspect it, so see why he had no displayed it with his many other photos.

I picked up the frame and peered closer to the picture. I recognised the Cullen's smiling back at me. Their dress suggested this was taken many years before my time, and it was when I turned my attention to Carlisle; saw how he affectionately had his arm around Esme, the love he had for her, that again did I feel that tingly sensation surging through my body.

The memories flooded back, such as when Carlisle spoke to me about his belief in religion when he stitched my arm up, that eventful birthday. I noticed that when I scanned my memory I had a few memories of other people, such as Esme, but unfortunately I couldn't remember everything...but there was defiantly something there. It seemed the more I unlocked parts of my mind, the more it filled in smaller gaps.

I also noticed that the people who were more meaningful in my life were harder to unlock, and it was more significant items or events that triggered the memory. I had remembered my past friends and the Quileute pack, minus Jacob after scanning photos and taking a trip through the reservation.

However, I still fruitlessly tried to remember who Edward was. Although he was behaving, and I often noticed him almost _flirting_ with me, I could still see the pain behind his eyes. Sometimes he would stare at me then gently stroke my face...but that was it. No matter how I hinted to maybe hold his hand or even steal a kiss, it was as if he knew what I wanted and quickly made his excuses to leave. We were barely alone together, as if that would break his willpower.

I _was_ trying to learn, but it felt exhausting to keep trying to unlock my mind.

**Alice's POV:**

Although I was happy to see Bella regaining her mind, she wasn't half giving me a headache. Whenever she entered the room my head would burst into quick burst of visions, different pathways every second as her mind altered a little bit and therefore changed her life. It was getting better however, as more and more memories flooded back, it seemed the same similar pathways kept reappearing.

On a good day, especially if she had found something to unlock her mind, my visions showed Bella restored back to her former glory and being fully restored.

If it had been a while since she unlocked anything, then the visions would be dark and I'd see a lost Bella, never fully fixed, and going crazed from the suffering and confusion.

Today was a good day however.

It had only been a few days since she found Carlisle's picture and therefore remembered him so we wasn't expecting her to come across anything so quickly. But when she told us that she could remember little bits about Esme, Carlisle had thrown himself back into his research to work out why. We had come to the conclusion that because she had discovered so much, that every time she discovered something new that was linked her memory was starting to mesh together.

I felt that since Edward was being such a grump, I decided I'd try and force some _spice_ into their relationship again.

He frowned at me as I came downstairs carrying a large delicate box.

"You two...sit!" I said to Bella and Edward, nodding my head towards the dining table.

After they had seated I passed Bella the box, grinning at her. She smiled back and pulled the intricate ribbon lose and lifted the box. Inside lay Bella's wedding dress still looking perfect.

She knew of course what it was, from seeing the photos but she had never actually seen it since the accident. I looked at Edward sat beside her and knew he was fighting his urges to swoop Bella up and kiss her. This dress brought back so many memories.

"_Just do it,"_ I thought mentally at him. He just slowly shook his head, his hand clenching on the table. I sighed and turned back to Bella who hadn't yet touched the dress. Her eyes were shining in awe and she beamed hopefully at Edward, whose returning smile was strained and confused.

Bella slowly reached for the dress, lightly stroking the silk skirt. Then ever so slowly she pulled the dress from the box and stood up to she could get a proper view. That was when her eyes blanked out and I had to run quickly to grab the dress before she dropped it on the floor.

"Alice..."she breathed.

I froze, halfway placing the dress back in the box.

I watched as her eyes unfocused and Bella threw herself at me. "Alice!" she yelled this time, squeezing me tightly.

**Edward's POV:**

I was happy...of course I was happy, but WHY Alice next? Why was my soul mate remembering everyone but me? Did she _really_ love me that much?

When she remembered Alice after looking at her wedding dress, which was already a difficult task for me to manage, I had to leave the room. I watched as they hugged and squealed and Bella thanked and thanked her again for all the effort she had put into trying to regain her memory. The wedding dress for _our_ wedding and she remembered Alice! If that didn't remind Bella of me, _if_ that was the key to fixing her, then what _would_ trigger a reaction for me?

It felt like I was being pushed out of the family slowly. She was remembering everyone but me...even Mike Newton for god's sake!

I found myself back in the house that I once shared with my lost Bella. I sent myself here most days when I couldn't take it anymore in the house. Within a week from unlocking Bella from within her damaged mind, she then stumbled across items which reminded her of Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and her parents. It was just me and Jacob left...and that left me feeling very frustrated.

**R&Rs please. They've been great so far.**

**Also changed the character bio to Bella and Edward to avoid any confusion. I picked Jacob mainly for the reason it's his entire fault!**


	8. When The Sun Returned

**When The Sun Returned**

**Jacob's POV:**

I felt bad for the guy, I really did. Watching as his wife remembered everyone but himself. Remembering everyone but himself...and the guy he had once competed with.

Oh he knew there was nothing to be worried about; that I hadn't thought of Bella that way for decades, but it's only..._human_ to get a little worked up, allowing your mind to wander through the paranoia.

It wasn't as if any of us could help it either. If we could control exactly how to make Bella remember everything then she would have been cured weeks ago...AND we would have made sure Edward was the first she remembered...and not the last. But he wasn't doing himself any favours. I watched how he got up from where he was sitting and left the house to mope off to his cottage retreat every time Bella came into the room. He just couldn't bear to be with her anymore.

...not because he disliked Bella, but because he couldn't bear to watch as all her pieces of life slotted back together, with one missing piece.

But it was upsetting Bella too. She tried to look happy, but everyone could see the disappointment when he left the house. When she got depressed, we noticed that cracks started reappearing in her memory. It was like that one last piece of memory she needed would keep her mind secure, but for now it was unstable...it could fall apart at any second. Edward wasn't helping.

We tried to talk to Edward about it...even I gave it ago, but after recent events I was the last person he wanted to talk to.

It was one of those rare days that Edward was sat with the family in the Cullen's household. One of those rare days I wish he WAS locked up in his forest cottage. Although we were all happy for Bella, I reckon it totally sucked for Edward.

Renesmee and I had been round, spending some time with the Cullen's. Bella was sat on the couch next to Nessie, stroking her hair, whilst Nessie held my hand. Bella had never been totally comfortable with me and I had accepted it. She had told Renesmee once that she felt some weird emotion deep inside her when she looked at me, and it scared her, so it was only natural she was weird with me. But today she seemed better with me, laughing at my jokes and chatting casually with me. Edward was sat on an armchair, glaring at the TV, his mouth set in a hard line.

"_Why don't you just love her like you used too?"_ I thought at him, _"You can see how much you're hurting her. Can you not imagine how confused she must already be, without her now wondering why you hate her so much?"_

His mouth only tightened more. His fists clenched.

"It's weird how warm you are love," Bella chimed happily to Renesmee, placing her cool hand on top of Renesmee's. She brushed my hand accidentally, pulling her hand back quickly.

"Jacob? You feel like your burning up," she giggled. She had felt my heat before, but it felt like today she was trying to delve deeper into the science of the Quileute wolves.

I laughed back, "Running about one oh two now."

"Jesus, that is hot," she said, smiling. "It's like you're a human version of the suuuu..." her voice faltered and we all turned to stare at her.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes glazed over. We all knew what was happening, but this time it was different. You could see as her memories flooded back, exploding from within her body. She remained dazed for much longer...

"Sun..." she finished, flopping back into her chair. We all waited a few seconds, watching Bella regain her thoughts. Suddenly she looked up to stare me in the eyes.

"All right Jake?" she said, a smile spreading on her face. Bella was back...almost.

**Bella's POV:**

This one was weird. I hadn't touched anything or seen anything to trigger a memory. All I did was say Jacob was like the sun, and then I exploded inside. The words must have meant something, because as I said them, first I got human memories flooding through me. So many emotions exploding from my heart, filling my body.

Love, anger, loss, fear...

And then vampire memories came through where my life was much simpler and made more sense.

Love, family, acceptance, friendship...

I knew Jacob had and was a big part in my life, and there was so much to remember and take in, that I shouldn't have been surprised that when I did remember everything I was left feeling tired.

Everything fit together now. I felt almost like the Bella before the accident...apart from one missing bit. Everything seemed insignificant to the need I had to remember Edward. I knew I loved him. I had so many feelings for him, be it either a distant memory trying to break free, or I had fallen in love with him again, no matter how hostile he was to me. I was trying...and now I had a plan.

**Edward's POV:**

I was livid, I was angry. I wanted to crush whatever soulless monster from the heavens that wanted to make my life hell. They had already taken my soul mate away from me and now they were parading the remains around, remembering everyone but myself.

That day when she remembered Jacob and smiled that irresistible smile at him I couldn't control myself. I ran...ran quickly and didn't move for anything, knocking things over, leaving destruction behind me. I continued running till I burst into the meadow, which was dark and miserable. There was no beauty in this place unless my wife stood beside me.

I hit out, punching trees and I screamed endlessly into the darkness. I crushed boulders between my fingers, turning them to a fine powder.

"WHY!?" I screamed!

Eventually time became to mean something again, and as the sun rose, I felt myself calming. I began to run, at a less destructive pace and locked myself in our cottage. I walked to our bed and lied down. I shut my eyes...

...I didn't move for three days. Not breathing, thinking...anything. I tried so hard to feel what death would be like. When I could be free from this nightmare?

It wasn't until I heard the door open, and Alice walked into the room with a soft smile on her face, did I move again.


	9. The Last Shadow Of Doubt

**The Last Shadow of Doubt**

**Alice's POV:**

"Edward?" I whispered, moving slowly and gently into the cottage. He didn't move.

"Edward..." I repeated, more force in my voice. I saw his mouth twitch, stiffening into a hard line. I needed him to cooperate. I had a plan...or rather me and Bella had a plan. A plan to make the only vision I had in my mind at the moment come true.

It had become easier to 'see' her future as she unlocked more and more of her mind, as she returned slowly to normal. And after she remembered Jacob, it was like being pulled out of the dark and the headache went away...or almost. To describe it better, it was like teetering on top of a cliff, where one move could either send me into the light, free from the headaches and mixed messages, or tumbling back into the dark leaving a broken Bella behind again. I was determined to set Bella free from her mental cage. It _would_ work. If only Edward would cooperate.

I stared at him, waiting for him to move, and slowly he opened his eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you making me do this?" he croaked, his voice breaking. I saw the pain in his eyes. He had given up. He too was becoming just a shell.

"Because Edward. I think its best, and you need to learn to love the Bella we have at the moment," I said, leaving out one important piece of information.

Edward, already seeing inside my head of what I wanted to do, stood from the bed and whispered "Ok, I'll get dressed."

I nodded and left immediately. I could see in my head he would oblige, but I couldn't see what the outcome was, which was frustrating and made me nervous. I ran back to the house, where Bella already sat on the couch, dressed amazingly, thanks to myself, looking nervous.

"When he gets to the meadow, I'll tell you so you can set off," I said, sitting beside her. I placed my hand on her leg comfortingly.

We waited in silence.

"Right, he's there," I whispered. Bella nodded and stood at once heading to the door.

**Bella's POV:**

I was nervous, but excited. Like Alice had told me, if it didn't work, nothing would get worse than it already was, but I had to try. I was nervous for another reason as well. Technically it was my first date with Edward, the first I could remember, and I had butterflies, even if he did seem to hate me.

I walked slowly at first, picking my way through the undergrowth. I was worried and was still in two minds about running back into the house and hide in a corner.

"No!" I muttered sternly to myself. It would not be fair to me and to Edward. I _wanted_ to make this work. I needed to try if I wanted to bring myself total happiness. I stopped walking and fell silent. I listened to the animals in the forest and calmed myself. Taking an unnecessary breath, I set off again, walking quicker until I was running flat out.

I saw the light break through the trees in front of me, and heard the trickling of the river nearby. I slowed my pace and tiptoed to the edge of the forest. I could see him sat in the middle of their field, staring up at the sky as the sun shone weakly on his face. He looked peaceful and I only hoped he was in a good mood.

Walking up behind him, he turned his head in my direction and smiled.

"You look...perfect," he whispered. I smiled back and came to stand beside him.

It was silent for a few minutes before he murmured, "Sit with me."

I dropped to my knees and looked at his perfect face. He had a soft smile on his face, though I could still see the pain behind it.

He took my hand lightly.

"I'm not going to yell or push you away Bella," he whispered when I eyed his hand cautiously. "I'm going to put yours and Alice's idea to the test, for your sake,"

I nodded, not being able to bring myself to speak.

Again, it was quiet for a few minutes. Both of us in deep thought. Twice, I saw Edward turn his head towards me, something deep within fighting to break out, but twice he restrained himself. I only hoped he would break.

The silence became too much to bear so I decided to talk.

"I thought this would help," I whispered, playing with Edwards fingers as he still held my hand. He nodded, his eyes burning into me.

"I wanted to see if you could maybe accept me for what I was, if you could learn to love me again?" Edward fought back against the secret urge.

I started to feel myself get emotional. "I'm sorry that I'm not the Bella you remember, and I do really try to make you happy. I know somewhere deep inside me that I have always and still love y-"

"Don't...don't say it," Edward muttered.

"No, I will. You know it's true and you can't bear the thought. Edward...I love y-!"

I never finished my sentence as Edward had broken. I realised what he was fighting earlier as in his desperate attempt to test Alice's theory he had given up and kissed me. It was no ordinary kiss from what I could recall.

He pushed himself against me, his tongue brushing against my lips. His hands slid up my thigh up to my waist where they gripped me tightly, as I fell backwards into the grass.

My own hands traced down the planes of Edwards chest through his shirt and then over his back. Edward pulled back to breath softly over me. At first, I thought the dizziness was from being completely dazzled by this angel, but then suddenly I was paralyzed on the spot as the biggest piece of my mental jigsaw clicked into place.

And that's how my life clicked back into place...in that meadow, with my angel, like it did all those years ago.

**Thank you for following my story and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.**

**I shall be starting a new one shortly so keep an eye out.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they encouraged me to keep on writing!**


End file.
